emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1944 (2nd February 1995)
Plot Kim tells Frank that she does not want to go on honeymoon. Angharad asks Bernard to consider Jessica's feelings about Biff. Kim explains to Frank that she does not think that Chris has the experience to run the business while they are away. Frank disagrees. Betty moves out of Emmerdale Farm and Seth still refuses to go with her. Luke tries to reason with Angharad about the move to London. He needs to stay and concentrate on his A-levels. Kim and Frank leave for their honeymoon. Kim warns Chris to look after the business. Dave, Biff, Nick and Luke discuss Kim and Chris. Nick warns them that Chris will not be an easier boss than Kim. The lads tease Nick about his personal ad. Gerald Taylor introduces Alan to Terry and Britt Woods - the new managers of The Woolpack. Britt orders a Creme de Menthe Frappe and tells Jan that she learnt to mix cocktails at a pub in Lanzarote. Alan does not look impressed. Betty unpacks at the cottage. Viv calls round with a bottle, but Betty does not feel like celebrating. She pours her heart out to Viv. Terry gets to know Dave, Luke and Biff. Alan does not seem keen and is angry to find that Gerald has promised the job to the Terry and Britt. Luke and Dave want to interrupt Nick's blind date. Biff is against the idea. Alan tells Jan that he has been stitched up by the brewery. Bernard tells Angharad that he has got a job in London. Chris and Zoe row about Kim. Viv teases Nick about his blind date. Nick waits under the clock tower in Hotten for Wendy. She turns up late and they go off to a wine bar. Bernard is adamant that Luke cannot stay in Emmerdale on his own. Nick and Wendy both admit that they are nervous. She tells him that she is an estate agent. He tells her that he manages a farm estate. Seth and Charlie spend their first night in the caravan. Betty clutches a photograph of her and Seth. Nick exaggerates his job describing Frank as his foreman and Kim as his cleaner. Luke and Dave ruin the evening when they turn up and embarrass Nick. Wendy leaves in tears throwing her glass of wine over Nick. He is furious with Luke and Dave. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant *Wendy Sutton - Carolyn Knight Notes *First appearances of Britt and Terry Woods. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes